P3: I Think I Like Her
by deatharcana13
Summary: Makoto Yuki (Minato Arisato) starts his new school life as again a transfer student. He met a girl on his first day. Will he be able to make her his woman? or he will be friendzoned and find another one.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: this is my first story. well, it's a mixture of fiction and true story of my life. so please take it easy and review your suggestions.  
**

* * *

I'm Makoto Yuki. I'm just a normal student until one night that I discover my power. A power that is very uncommon. The power to summon personas. But with it, it came with a responsibility. To save everyone. To save the world. Apathy syndrome became an epidemic. It the cases increase when the full moon is approaching and decreases greatly after it. It was all thanks to us. But after knowing that we may die from facing the one that cannot be defeated, I have no choice to sacrifice myself and unleash the seal to stop it forever. I died and again, lived. This is the next chapter of my life.

* * *

**06/04/13**

First day of school...

"Well, I'm back again. I hope that something new will happen. Despite the fact that I'm in class 3-B now." I said to my self.

The other students are minding their own business. Some act normally while others hug each other. Man they miss one another.

I went to my classroom and I was suprised that ekoda was inside it.

He wasn't my teacher (thank god!), he was just watching over my classmaates because they were noisy I think.

One hour passed before Ekoda left the room. Man! When he was talking about this and that, I cursed him like "get out already!" And "if you don't shuit the fuck up or I'll put your name on the deadnote".

Finally it was recess time. I wondered around the classroom to make new friends. There I saw a girl sitting by herself. Apparently she was a transder student. She has red hair, wears a ponytail and has hairpins on one side of her head that forms XXII.

I approached her. "Hey!" I said. "New kid huh? Don't worry you'll learn the ropes soon."

She looked at me annoyingly and takes away her vision from me.

"Hey! What was that suppose to mean?" I cried.

"I don't need your help. I can do it on my own. So scram!" She said

"Aww c'mon! I'm just being friendly." I said.

I kneeled in front of her. She looks suprised.

"W-what are you doing there you perv?! Go away!" She said. Consider that she was wearing a skirt that reveals much of her thigh.

"Hey! That's not what it seems! I just want to apologize for my bad entrance to your life." I said.

"Oh yeah? Well, okay. You don't look like a pervert. Unlike that guy over there." She said while pointing at Junpei.

"Oh him? Yeah ur right on that fact. He usually looks to girl's future when he talks to one. If you know what I mean." I said.

"Good thing you're not like him. If you are, your charm would all go to waste." She said. "By the way I'm Minako."

"Pleased to meet you." I said. "I'm Makoto Yuki at your service."

She giggled. "Stop it. I don't want to be treated like a princess or somethin'. It makes me very uncomfortable."

"Is that so? Well, what would you like to eat milady?" I said teasingly.

"Eat this!" She said as she punched me in the face. "Sorry I told you not to but you still did it."

It was very painful that my lips nearly popped. I put out a note pad and wrote, "note to self, when minakot tells you what she doesn't like, don't give or do it."

"Anyway, why are you alone? Are you a loner?" She asked.

"Well, not really. My friends already graduated and the others transferred. Except for junpei."

"I feel sorry for you." She said as she laughed.

"C'mon let's buy something to eat MINAKO. Hey I said Minako not milady ok?" I said.

"Jeez don't be paranoid because of that. It was just my way of saying that were friends now." She said with a smile.

"Wow! From what school are you? Viking school? That hurt very bad ya know!" I said.

"Haha! Sorry about that. I just got a little carried away. I hadn't punch someone for a long time. I miss the feeling." She said.

""Miss" my ass! Thats-" I said and the bell rang stating that the break is over.

"Yeah thanks to you mr. Nice guy I hadn't eat even a nibble." She complained.

"Gomennasai! Gomennasai! I'll treat you arfter school ok? 4 more hours won't hurt right?" I said.

"Yeah I guess. Let's go!"

The last four subjects were very boring. All we did was to tell something about ourself. Surprisingly I heard that Minako just lives beside our house.

The bell rang and it was already dissmisal.

"So, where will you treat me?" She said

"Uh, anywhere you like." I said.

"Ok starbucks it is!" She said.

We went there and bought some coffee andd mocha bread.

"So, what do you like from a girl? Beautiful like me?" She said.

I didn't reply because I was daydreaming. When I snapped out of it, I saw her frowning.

"Why? What happened?!" I asked in surprise.

"Am I not beautiful enough for you?!" She asked with an angry voice

"Yes! You are very beautiful. Not to mention that you are the only beautiful girl that I saw on my entire life." I said. Somehow she looked pleased.

"You know, I like you Makoto. But only as a bestfriend. Is it good with you?" She said.

"Yeah sure. Anything for you milady." I said with a wink.

She approached me and kicked mo to my weakpoint. Then, she left me on the floor. "Bye Makoto. See you tomorrow." She said with a sinister smile.

Well, my first day wasn't THAT good. But at least I won a new friend. And I think I might get close to her. But not too close.


	2. Chapter 2

06/04/13

Tuesday

I woke up at 6 AM. But my class starts at 11:30 AM. That's a lot of time to do my chores. Well, truth be told, I do all my chores in just two hours. So there's a lot of time to screw around the house.

Surprisingly I saw Minako in the other house. She was wearing pink pajamas at that time, making it hard to see her full body figure.

Well, not that I care. And besides, she might have a boyfriend already and I might get in trouble.

I just ignored her and got out of my room.

I went down and saw Junpei (surprisingly) cooking. (I forgot to mention that we were housemates. Including Aki.)

"Yo! Good morni'n dude!" Junpei said. "You better eat up or the food will be cold."

"Okay, okay. MOM!" I said sarcastically.

"Hey! Don't call me that! Lucky for you I cook for the three of us." He said. "Say, how's things with you and that redhead girl?"

"Not a very good start." I said. "It was our first day and I already discovered her ugly other side."

"Haha. Chill out man! You'll get her when you get close to her." He said. "Lucky me I've already found my one and only love. Chidori."

"Poor, Chidori. Stuck to a loser like you." I said teasingly.

"Hey! I resent that!" he shouted.

"Whatever man!"

It was already 11:00 AM. I'm already outside the campus.

I look for signs of Minako's existence.

I can't forgive her for what she did to "thank" me for my kindness.

I look behind me and there I saw here with no one.

I walk towards her, surpasses her and snuck behind her.

Once I'm behind her, I smacked her head a little hard.

"That's for yesterday lit-" I said and I didn't finish because she didn't seem to respond to me after I smack her.

She looks at me and I was shocked that she looks like she was about to cry.

Moments later, her tears fall off her smooth face.

I didn't know how to respond. I was so shocked that I can't move. And my conscience is about to kill me with guilt.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't know that it would be THAT hard." I said.

"Why are you so mean? I mean, hitting a girl in the head? That's so cruel" she said. "If you don't like me just say so. You're not the only guy in class that can talk to me you know."

There I witnessed Minako's soft side. Although she was still a bit cold.

2:00 PM

Geometry time

Our teacher entered. I was- no! all of the boys were in shock to se how beautiful our teacher was. She has beautiful body figure. She looks single and has great sense of fashion.

"Good afternoon class. I am Mrs. Loria. I will be your teacher in geometry." She introduced.

So, she was the teacher the seniors were talking about. I heard that whenever she coaches students for math quiz bees, they always won. And I cant believe the fact that she is already married. She looks so flawless so it's hard to judge.

She discussed about the undefined terms in geometry. Well, I don't like math really. But unbelievably I'm beginning to like math. I think it's in the way she teaches. She doesn't only teach but also makes sure that her students understand the topic. With that, I always recite on her questions. Everyone looks at me with respect. But I keep it lightly.

Recess

"Hey Minako, sorry for what I did earlier." I said.

"It's nothing. I'm used to it. I'm always being bullied at my last school." She said. "That explains the things I did to you yesterday. Sorry about that. I thought acting all tough is going to make me look tough and people will respect me. But I was wrong."

She said that with tears building up in her eyes.

"Shush. Don't cry. I'm going to be your friend and I will protect you from now on." I said wiping the tear that fell from her eyes.

"I don't want to get my hopes up. For me all guys are just the same. They will say that they will protect us girls but in the end they will be the one that will hurt us." She said.

"I can't argue with that. But I didn't promise it. I just said it. So it depends on you if you will believe me or not. And it's up to you if you want to be friends with me or not." I said.

"We'll see if you can prove me that you are worthy of my trust." She said and I just nodded.

Days pass and I seem to do well with school. At the same time, I talk to Minako. She seems to trust me bit by bit and with that, I influenced her to also recite in class so that she will be recognized. She did it and now we are the two most popular students of the class.

06/12/13

Wednesday

Its 11:30 and the whole class is present. Surprisingly there is still no teacher for our first period. So a lot of girls gossip about anything. Minako seems to be busy doing homework so I didn't bother her. A girl approached me. She isn't tall but she looks cute. In fact she is only at my shoulder level. That's how cute she is. Despite the fact that she is a highschool student she still has a body and face of a child.

"U-um, hi!" She said shyly.

"Oh hello. Can I help you?"

"Yes. Can you help me on how to solve this?" she said as she point the problem in her geometry notebook.

I explained it to her and showed the solution.

"…..and that's how you get the answer on line AB is equal to 2Line BC." I said

"Thanks a lot! You're so smart! That's why I kindalike you." She said. Well, she seemed to slip at the last sentence.

"Huh? What did you say?" I asked because I've already have my earphones on at that time and took it off because I saw her speaking. The moment the earphones were off, she was covering her mouth and blushing red.

"N-nothing!" she said and left.

"Hmm, what a strange girl. Aww well, atleast I helped her. Wait! What was her name?! nah, I can check it out later."

6:00

Dismissal

I was walking home and I saw the girl I helped earlier. She was with this guy and they were holding hands. I ignored them and continued to walk. It took me 30 minutes just to reach home.

I changed clothes, eat, wash my face and go to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

06/12/13

Thursday

11:30 AM

Classroom

I was so busy these past weeks that I didn't had a chance to know who my seatmates are. Well, we still don't have a first period teacher. So I'll take advantage of it.

On my left side, there are two girls. Both of them are both smart and beautiful and have different ace subjects.

On my right side are two boys. One of them is smart and the other is a little lazy. They seem to be the class clowns themselves because they always joke around much of the time.

The names of the two guys are Jake and RJ. I knew their names because their attention is always called by the teacher because of fooling around.

I look at their direction. And RJ seemed to notice me looking at them.

"Yo! Whaddup?" RJ said

"Oh nothing." I replied. "Say, you're RJ right? And you must be Jake. Nice to meet the both of you."

"And you must be?" Jake said

"Makoto Yuki" I said.

"Ah I see. So, you're pretty good at math huh?" RJ said. "One plus one?"

Being careful that the question was a joke, I answered it with a joke answer.

"11" I said

"It's 2. Dumbass!" he said

They both laughed at me and I turned my back on them.

Now, its time for the girls.

"Hey guys." I said

"Hey" the both said at the same time.

That made me smile. It kinda reminds me of Nono and Nene. The twins from Blood-C.

"May I know your names?" I said. "I'm Makoto Yuki"

"Dude I don't care." She said "Nah I'm just kidding. I'm Kanmury Oukan nice to meet you."

Canmury is known for her signature high socks. Probably she is the only one wearing high socks at school. She is very fair and beautiful. She also aces in social studies and sometimes knows the hardest questions almost in all subjects. But sometimes, she doesn't know some spellings of certain stuff. I call her the library with incomplete dictionary.

"And I am Kirei Takishima. But you can call me Rei. Nice to meet you too." Rei said.

Rei is taller, prettier and more attractive than Canmury. She looks pretty cute and looks mature. She sounds sweet even though her voice is a little husky. She always wears a ponytail and has absolutely straight hair. It's like Rio's hair actually.

"So, what are your likes and dislikes?" I asked.

"Me, I like manga, anime, drawing and anime." Canmury said.

So that explains the high socks.

"Me, I like to read, study, encode, text, and write stories." Rei said. "How about you?"

"You know, I'm very easy to read. So my actions will answer you questions eventually." I said arrogantly.

Rei doesn't look very happy with my answer. So she spanked my arm so hard three times at an incredible speed.

"Ouch what was that for?! And how did you hit me that hard?! Is your hand made out of metal or somethin'? I said

"Sorry about that but I wasn't happy with your crappy answer." She said. "I play volleyball that's why."

I picked up my note book and wrote: "Note to self: never make Rei angry or she'll give you a spike."

I looked up and saw Minako in the front row. Specifically, in front of Rei's chair.

I leaned forward on my desk and looked thru her.

She was talking to the girl in front of me named Mia.

I think she noticed me looking at her so she paused for a while and looked at me.

Her eyes narrowed and gave me a piercing gaze.

I looked even closer at her and she leaned back.

After that she turned her back at me.

I poked her waist and made her jumped a little and she looked like a pissed off samurai.

"Why did you do that?!" she asked.

"Well nobody likes to be ignored. Why do you always turn your back at me? Is it because I didn't have time to talk to you because I'm busy?" I asked

"It's not like that. Its just I don't feel comfortable being close to you. You're so popular and I'm not. I'm just concerned about your reputation." She said.

"Look, who needs reputation if they can't have friends. I don't care about my reputation as long as I have you as my friend. And you should be in any way honored because you're a of mine." I said

Her eyes brightened up and she smiled.

"Thanks Makoto." She said

"It's nothing. Hehehe. Oh, and if you need help, just ask me okay?"

"Okay."

2:00

Geometry time

Today our topic is about angles. Ma'am Loria taught us about angles. The kinds of angles, the measurement, the complimentary, supplementary, etc.

She gave us an activity where there is line that has an endpoint in the middle. There are rays that extend from the point. There are measurements on soma angle and the rest have none. Our task was to find the measurement of the unmeasured angles.

The trick was just to add or subtract the shown measurement to get the measurement of the others.

I was kind of confused that how to do it and how they got the measurement.

I looked around and saw Canmury holding a protractor and looking thru it. I think she was measuring the angle that was on the board.

Rei saw it as well and we laughed so hard that ma'am Loria caught our attention. That was an ingenious move by Canmury. But we can't blame her. I was confused myself and almost do the same thing she did.

6:00 PM

Dismissal

It was a rainy afternoon and I was walking home. Again I saw the girl that asked me something about geometry the other day and again she was walking with a guy.

06/13/13

Friday

1:30 PM

Recess time

The girl I say yester day approached me.

"Hey Makoto, can I have your number?" she asked

I was puzzled by her question and thought about it. _"Why does she have to get my number? Does she like me? I don't wan to assume but I can't think of any other reason. But she doesn't look harmful."_

"Ok give me your cell." I said and she gave it to me.

I punched in my number and gave it back to her.

"Thank you!" she said

"It's nothing. Say, what's your name? you haven't told me yet."

"Oh yeah I forgot. My name is Kaye Jean. Nut you can call me Inky" she said

"Inky huh? What a cute nickname. It suits you."

She turned red and turned her back on me. It seems that she got embarrassed with my compliment.

Minako seemed to be behind me all the time. And I think she heard the last part very clear.

"_What a cute nickname. It suits you._ Oh grow up Makoto!" she teased and laughed

"Why? You got a problem?" I said

"Nothing really. You know, if you want to hit on a girl, you do it directly and not indirectly like that. I mean, using compliments to make a girl feel good that's so 90's." she said

"Would you just stop it? I don't even like her. I like-" I stopped because I was about to slip something out of my tongue.

"You like…?" she said

I didn't say another word.

"Ha! I knew it! You like her don't ya!" she said

Minako hopped around the classroom while spreading that I like Inky which isn't true.

I got pissed and threw a ball of scotch tape at her. it hit her head and her expression was priceless. It was like Maou's face when he got hit by a ball of magic that Emilia blocked and bounced right on his face.

Minako doesn't look happy and run towards me. She poked me on the sides as revenge while smiling. She looks very cute when she does that.

I did the same to her. but mine is different. My finger didn't just poked her, I pressed it into her. that was more powerful than a poke. With that, she stopped poking me and surrendered.

6:30 PM

I was texting my friends since its Friday after all. I got a message from an unregistered number.

It says,

"Makoto this is Inky. I am in big trouble. I need your help. Help me PLEASE! :'("

**A/N: there finished! well, that's two chapter in one day!**

**Denice: please dont rush me. It's not that easy to remember the past. ALAM MO YAN.**


	4. Chapter 4

06/14/13

Evening

"Calm down. What happened?" I replied

"JP texted me and he's threatening me!"

"What did he say?"

"He courted me and I refused because of you know who."

"I see, what else?"

"He said that I was lucky that he liked me because it was rare for him to like someone."

"Calm down. He can't hurt you. Send me his number."

Moments later, she sent me the number.

"Hey bro. looks like you messed with the wrong girl." I said

"HUH?! Who the fuck are you?" he asked

"This is L. Inky's sister." I said

"Stay out of this!" he said

"YOU stay out of this." I cried

"So you want a fight? I'll give you one. I'm not afraid of you even if you're a police." He said.

I was so mad at him I almost collapse. Maybe that's what they call panic attack.

"DUDE JUST STOP TEXTING HER AND THERE WOULD BE PEACE." I texted hard that my keypad almost broke.

"No." he replied

That made me grab my katana and go to his house to deliver him judgment. However, I kept my cool.

"You leave me no choice." I said

"What are you going to do about it tough guy?!"

After that I blocked his number because he was flooding my inbox.

"So what did he say?" Inky asked

"JP refuses to stop. So you'd better be careful. Don't worry I'll protect you."

"R-really?! Thanks!" she replied

There were many things going in my head that time. Like what should I do to protect her. Should I bring a tanto or my sword keychain in case of emergency. I even thought of reporting JP to the discipline committee. "So this is what it's like to be L. no wonder why he doesn't sleep anymore."

06/17/13

Monday

11:30

Inky entered the room

"Inky-chan just act natural okay? He cannot know who L really is and if he does, I'll be in big trouble." I whispered

"I understand L-oniichan." She said

"Don't call me that here. He might hear it." I said

"Gomennasai. It's just that I'm used to calling you L since Friday." She said

I saw Inky talking to JP. Due to what he might do to her, I went behind Inky.

"Why are you dragging me into this?" JP asked

"It's clearly you because that was your cell number." Inky cried

"Sure it was my number. But that wasn't me. It was my friends." He said "and I'm not mad at you. I'm mad at your brother."

_WTF is he talking about?! He started this and know he's saying we're dragging him to this?! What's worse is that he's mad at me. Man I want to kick his ass right now! HARD!_

"Why do you hate my brother?" she asked

"Because of the threat he gave me. That's why." He said

After a few minutes, Inky turned her back at him and went outside of the room.

"Hey wait up!" I said as I follow her

"Man! I hate him! I hate him! I hate him!" she said a few more times

"Why what happened?" I said acting innocent

"He said we dragged him into this and he hates you and… UGH!" She said as she cried.

"You want to report him?" I asked

"If we report him, things might get worse and L might get discovered." She said

We stood there for a few minutes and I felt guilty that I cannot comfort her in any way I should.

2:30

"Hey, what happened to Inky?" Minako asked

"I can't tell you. It's confidential." I said

"Ooh confidential eh? I smell something fishy." She said

"N-No! It's not that!" I said

"Then what Mr. Smarty pants?!" she cried

"Like I said it's confidential! Do I have to say every word associated to confidential for you to understand?!" I cried

"Go ahead genius." She said

"*sigh* secret, top secret, The Pentagon, Vatican, The Third Prophecy of Fatima, The Manhattan Project." I said

"Wait, what's the third prophecy of Fatima? I haven't heard about it." She asked

"Even I don't know. Now that's what confidential means. Only a few knows about it." I said.

"Jeez. Confidential my ass." She said

"Yup! You're right! THAT is highly confidential." I teased

She turned a little red

"Whatever! I'm going to eat." She said

"You do that!" I cried

After a while…..

"Hey Minako!" I cried

"What do you want now huh?" She asked

"Why are you so cute?" I asked

Her face turned very red. It almost looks like she's blushing to death.

"W-why are you asking me that?" she asked

"Nothing. I just want to know. I said

"You should ask my parents about that." She said

"I better not." I said

"Why?" she asked

"I don't want your parents to think that I like you and other things." I said

"Why? Am I not good enough for you?!" she asked angrily

"No! it's not like that. I mean, you're good enough for me and I like you. However, only as my friend for now. I do not want to break our friendship. Well, if ever I want you to be my girl, I want to make sure that I would never let you go." I said

She gave me a big smile. She looks very cute when she smiles. Not to mention her eyes transforms into a line.

6:00PM

As promised, I went home with Inky and with some of our classmates. I didn't expect the group to be that big. With Junpei on our side, the walk didn't became boring. But, an unexpected event happened. JP was with our group. We noticed him when we stopped at a bakery.

"Get him out of here. I don't want to see him." Inky said

"Don't worry. I'm here with you." I said

I tapped Junpei's back.

"Dude, look." I said as I point at JP

He turned to Inky

"Stay calm okay? Don't worry me and "onii-chan" will protect you." He said

I nodded and smack the back of his head.

"Jeez sorry." He said

Along the way, we laughed endless of times. Surprisingly, JP kept his distance.

After JP left the group, Inky's rage went down.

"At last, he's gone." She said

"Yeah, according to your face moments ago, all you needed was a katana." Junpei said jokingly

"Oh yeah? you should've said so. So that I handed her my tanto inside my bag." I told Junpei sarcastically

"Wait, WHAT! You have a tanto with you?!" Junpei shouted very loud that almost everyone around looks at us.

"You idiot! Why so loud?!" I said as I smacked Junpei's head again.

"Hey! That's two in a row!" he cried

Inky looks at me with big worried eyes.

"L, did you really brought a tanto?" she asked

"Of course not! This idiot here just doesn't know what a sarcastic tone is." I cried

"Hey! I resent that!" he said

"Yeah millions of times already!" I said

"Phew! Good thing that wasn't true. If it is, I wouldn't get anywhere near you anymore." She said as she hugged my arm.

"Looks like you already have a-." he said as I smacked him again

"That's three!" he cried

"Want to make it four? I said

"Uh, no." he said

"I thought so. And besides, Inky here already has a boyfriend." I said

Inky nodded

"In that case, it looks like-." He said as I attempt to smack him again. "No! stop! My head hurts already!"

"Good for you! If you don't want to get a head ache, then STOP SAYING STUPID THINGS!" I cried

Inky giggled with our act and we got home eventually.

I saw Minako outside my window. It seems that she just arrived from school.

After a few minutes, she entered her room.

"Uh oh. This looks bad." I muttered to myself

She was then removing her blouse when she turned and saw me looking at her.

Her whole face turned red like mine.

She screamed so loud that I even heard it with the fact that my windows are closed.

She closed her curtains and continued to change. After she's done, she texted me.

"MAKOTO YUKI! COME MEET ME OUTSIDE! NOW!" she said

I went outside and saw Minako standing beside a post.

"What were you doing back there you perv?!" she cried

"Nothing really! I was just doing homework when I noticed you entering your room." I said hoping to get away with it.

"We don't have any homework dummy." She said

_Damn it! I forgot about that!_

"Just admit it. I'm hungry already." She said

"OK I was lying on my bed when you entered and it was an accident that when I looked at you room you were changing. In short, it was an accident." I said

"You said accident twice. Now you're really guilty." She said "Did you saw anything?"

"Nope." I said as I looked deeply in her eyes to show that I wasn't lying.

"Okay. But, if I see you peeping again, I would never forgive you." She said

I nodded and we both went back in our houses.

"Yo what's up?" Junpei asked

"Nothing man." I said

"Okay, if you say so."

Junpei's POV

_"Yeah right. I heard the whole thing Makoto Yuki. I heard it all! First Inky now Minako?! What a playboy!"_

Makoto's POV

"Dude, I'm going to bed okay? Tell Akihiko-senpai to come home early. He's been burning a lot of eyelashes lately that there might nothing left." I said

"Okay man! I get it." He said

I went to my room and l lied on my bed. Still thinking about how Minako looked in the incident a moment ago. After that, I slept.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: hey guys sorry for the late update. i've been busy lately so i had no time to write. anyway please enjoy and please review. thanks :)**

* * *

06/20/13

Thursday

Well, today is my birthday. Early in the morning, about 5:30 AM, Aki woke me up.

"Yeah what is it?" I asked still half asleep.

"Hey man happy birthday. You thought I forgot eh?" he said

I smiled with my eyes closed

"Thanks man." I said

"haha. You're welcome. Any awy, I gotta go. See you later."he said

"Yeah take care." I said and went back to sleep.

10:00AM

"Hey Junpei! I'm going to school already!." I cried

"Wait! I have something for you!" Junpei cried as he went outside the bathroom in a hurry with a tissue paper sticking out of his pants.

"Dude, don't waste my time." I said when I was right at the door.

"I'm not! Just wait here." He said as he climbed the stairs

Few minutes later, Junpei came back holding a long box wrapped with gift wrap.

"Here dude, happy birthday." He said as he handed me the box

"Man! This is huge! What's in it?" I asked

"Just open it." He said

I was so curious that I ripped the gift wrap apart in an instant exposing the box. And, the cover of the box really surprised me.

"OH MY GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD!" I shouted out loud. "You have got to be kidding me!"

I opened the box and there was an exact replica of the elucidator. i screamed so hard that I sounded like a little girl.

"Thank you very much man! Where did you get this? I asked him as I was pointing at the sword

"Well, let's just say that I know a guy-" he said

"Who cares?! I don't care I have an elucidator! wooohoooo!" I said as I went outside and played with it.

"Hey I thought you were in a hurry?" Junpei asked still not noticing he has tissue sticking out of his pants

"I thought you were still being called by nature." I said sarcastically

"ow CRAP!" he said as he rushed back to the bathroom

When he left, I began to concentrate and slashed the sword with all my might like I was surrounded with shadows. I noticed that passers-by were looking at me, whispering and laughing.

Suddenly, I felt like someone approaching me.

"HEY!" a familiar voice cried

When it felt like the person was really behind me, I made a 180 degree about turn and slashed the person behind me. Surprisingly SHE blocked it. It was Minako wearing her shool uniform. She was holding the unsharpened blade with only one hand.

"A sword? An unsharpened one? What are you an infant with a toy?!" she cried

"Sorry about that. This isn't a toy. It's a real sword unsharpened though." I said "I chose this so that I can't kill anyone when I'm enraged."

"How can you be so dangerous if you cant even take revenge on what I did to you on the first day?!" she said as she closes her face at me

"Touché" I said

"Any way, do you have an extra sword? Or a wooden naginata perhaps." She asked

"Why?" I asked

"I want to spar with you." She said

"Are you serious?!" I asked with disbelief

"Yup" she said confidently

I went inside the house and into my room and grabbed a wooden oak naginata. I went back out side

"Here you go." I said as I handed her the weapon

"Hm, it's light and it looks cheap." She said

"Enough chit chat let's spar!" I said

"HAJIME!" She shouted

She quickly went to battle position and dashed forward for an attack. I just stood there standing straight with the sword ion my hand with no battle position. She then reached an effective range for an attack and did not hesitate to do so. I was surprised how fast she reached me considering that she was 10m away from me from the start. She slashed her naginata and I hardly blocked it because it was so fast. When I managed to free myself from her attacks, it was my turn and I went all-out. I was so fast that she can't hardly keep up with me. I managed to keep my pace until I managed to disarm her. I was so confident that I already won, I did my finishing move slowly and got my guard down. When the sword was already over my head, she grinned. When the sword was going straight to her shoulder, she got out of the way, grabbed the naginata and hit me on the side. I was shocked for the sudden turn of events.

I heard someone clapping. When I turned, I saw Rei with her uniform. It looks like she's also on her way to school.

"Wow! Great show you got there." Rei said "How embarrassing that the boy lost to a girl."

"Yup! That's girl power baby!" Minako said as she clenched her fist.

"Well, I guess I underestimated you. Good work Minako." I said offering her a hand shake

"Thanks." She said as she shook my hand "But you know, I faced more powerful opponents than you."

"Wow Minako! You're so strong!" Rei said with sparkling eyes

"So you're saying that I'm weak?!" I asked

"Pretty much, yes!" they both said at the same time and laughed together

"Anyway, Happy Birthday Makoto!" Rei said as she pat my back

"Yeah thanks. I'm surprised that you remembered." I said

"Me too. DAMN! Where did that came from!" Rei said with an insulting tone.

"OKAY!" I cried as made a face

"Dude it was just a joke!" Rei said jokingly as she continuously slapped my arm hard. Considering the fact that she's a volleyball player. It hurt so bad

"Stop it! He might get a bruise or something!" Minako cried with a worried tone

"Ooh, it looks like Minako likes Makoto. Rei said with a seducing voice "How about this!" Rei hugged me like we were going to kiss… passionately

I had no response whatsoever because being hugged with a beautiful girl like Rei is a once in a lifetime opportunity. Its' like being hugged by Rias Gremory.

"Okay that's it!" Minako shouted "nobody kisses Makoto!"

Minako ran towards us. When she was about to reach us, I whispered something to Rei and pushed her away with great force. Thanks to that, we both dodged the raging Minako and badly for her, she was unable to stop and went over the bush.

"Ow, that hurt." Minako said with a T_T face

I went towards Minako

"Need a hand?" I asked as I offered her my hand

Her eyes sparkled and accepted it.

"Hey Makoto! What you said should be true okay?" she said "Anyway I gotta go. Bye!"

Rei left in a hurry

"Crap I'm late!" Rei shouted in a distance

Minako turned to me

"it's your birthday huh? Why didn't you told me about it?" she said

"Sorry. I was so busy with so much things." I said hoping to get out of the topic

She slapped me and ran away

"Minako wait!" I shouted but she kept on running

"*sigh* I'll never understand girls." I said

I placed the weapons back to my room. I was shocked that my new elucidator got a lot of scratches and the naginata with light marks considering the fact that I went all out earlier. After that, I went to school

10:45AM

I was at the lab chilling while surfing the internet. When suddenly I heard a knock on the door.

"Hello? Is the moderator here?" a sweet, elegant and familiar voice said

I went to the door and opened it. I was surprised for who was at the door.


	6. Chapter 6

06/20/13

10:30AM

I opened the door and to my surprise, it was my first love Mitsuru Kirijo that now is the Head of the school discipline office.

"Oh it's you Makoto. Where's the moderator?" Mitsuru asked

I can hardly speak and hear because of her majestic beauty and elegance. Weird enough, it seems that the sun is behind her head making the scenery more appealing

"Uh, Makoto? Did you hear what I said?" Mitsuru said looking a bit curious

I snapped out of fantasy world

"Oh, what was the question?" I asked dumbly

She giggled

"Where's your moderator?" she said

"Oh, him? He went out. As always." I said

"I see. I was just going to tell him that I will be in charge of moderating the Lab and be the adviser of the robotics club." She said

"Wait, so you're our new adviser?" I asked in surprise

"Why yes. It seems that he's really busy being the chairman of the cooperative and I don't have much to do in my office so, I volunteered." She said "after all, you're the current national champion. Am I correct?"

"Yes ma'am!" I said

"I seed." She said "I heard that your team name is SEES. You still can't get over it huh?" she asked

"Yes senpai. You can say that I'm a proud member." I said

"Well, in that case, I expect more from you. Anyway, see you later Makoto." She said and left

"Take care senpai!" I said as I closed the door.

I was back infront of the computer when someone again knocked on the door.

"What is it now?" I said as I opened the door without looking who's knocking

I looked up and again it was Mitsuru

"Sorry to disturb you but I forgot to give this to you." She said as he handed me a small box. Again, it was wrapped in gift wrap. "Happy Birthday!"

"Thank you senpai!" I said in appreciation

"You're always welcome. I really gotta go. Bye!" she said as she left and I closed the door

I can't believe what happened. First Mitsuru is going to be the adviser of the club then she remembered my birthday! This day can't get any better.

11:30AM

When I was about to go to my classroom, a lot of students greeted me. When I entered the room, the usual stuff is to be seen. My classmates chatting about something, some are singing, and some are texting. I looked at my row and saw Kanmuri and Jake had already arrived. I went to my seat and only Mia greeted me a happy birthday. I placed my bag on the floor and sat on my table looking at a corner spacing out. I like spacing out it relaxes me. Then I noticed Kanmuri getting something from her bag.

"Here, happy birthday Makoto." She said with a poker face as she handed me a bond paper with a drawing on it.

It was a drawing of me and Minako. By the looks of it, it looks like we were gonna kiss. I blushed real hard when I saw it. The drawing was really good. It's clean, accurate and has every detail.

"Where did you copy this?" I asked

"Internet. You know the two of you look like the two MC of P3P ya know?" she said

"Any way thank you very much. This drawing is so beautiful that I can kiss you already!" I said jokingly

She slapped me

"Save the kiss for that girl!" she said as she pointed to Minako

"Okay. Wait, how'd you know about that?" I asked

She smacked me in the head

"Duh, it's really obvious you know." She said

I was so angry that she slapped and smacked me that I want to make her scream like a little girl. I reached for my pocket and got my cellphone. I showed her a cool picture of Levi from the anime shingeki no kyojin. She can't believe her eyes that she screamed like a little girl and jump with joy.

"OH MY GOD! Pass that pic to me please!" she asked while still jumping

"No." I said as her smile disappeared and she stopped jumping around

"Fine I don't want it. I don't even want it if you were willing to pass it to me via Bluetooth." She said as she turned her back on me

Moments later…

"Just pass it to me" she asked

"No." I said

"I don't want it!" She said as she sat down on her chair.

A few minutes later Rei arrived

"Hey what's up with Kanmuri?" she asked

"Levi sickness." I said

"ah." She said

Rei turned to Kanmuri

"Hey, I saw Makoto spar with Minako early this morning." Rei said

"Really?" Kanmuri asked with disbelief.

"Yeah. What more intriguing is that Makoto lost to the sweet Minako." Rei said

"No way!" Kanmuri cried

Kanmuri stood up

"Hey everyone! Makoto lost to a girl In a duel!" She shouted repeatedly

"Hey aren't you gonna stop?" I asked with an annoyed look,

"No." she said as she continued her "broadcast"

I made a big ball of paper and covered it with tape. I went in front of her and threw it at her face. Her expression was so priceless I couldn't stop laughing.

She made a face, grabbed the paper ball and threw it at me. Luckily I dodged it. But, she hit Jake on the side of his face. Jake threw it at Minako's direction and she also dodged it and hit another classmate. The chain reaction repeated to the point that the whole class is throwing paper at each other. Everything ended when we were scolded by a teacher from the classroom next door. After we were scolded, we looked at each other and the whole class exploded in laughter.

1:30 PM

Recess time

I was just sitting at my desk surfing the internet using my Cell phone via school wifi (I know the wifi password and I know how to change it via lab computer. You can say I can hack the school wifi database.) when suddenly Minako approached me carrying two paper bags.

"Here, happy birthday." She said as she put one of the bags on my table. Then she got the chair in the table beside me and sat facing me.

"Oh, thanks." I said as I opened the bag. It was containing a donut. Well, I wasn't that expensive but at least saved me my snack

"Say Makoto, why didn't you told me about your birthday?" she said as she took a bite at her donut

"Uh, because you and I were so busy?" I said dumbly

"That's no excuse! I'm your friend and I should be the first one to greet you!" she cried with small bits of donut coming out of her mouth

"Uh Minako, don't talk when your mouth is full." I said trying not to laugh

"I don't care! What matters here is that you didn't tell me!" she said angrily

I stood up

"Because all I get for my birthday is a lot of taunt! All I get is "hey it's your birthday will you should treat us!" and I don't have anyone to celebrate it anymore! So thank you for slapping me early this morning!" I shouted at her with tears in my eyes

The whole class looked at me and the shocked Minako told me to sit down

"Makoto…. I'm sorry i-I didn't know." She said with a sad look on her face

I looked at her and there is saw the worried look on her face (sorry I cant think of anymore suitable things to describe it.) It made the tears on my eyes flow like a faucet and then I covered my face and suddenly sat down. I covered my eyes with a handkerchief and rested my head on the table.

"Please leave me alone for a bit. I want to be alone for now." I said

"Okay take your time. Again, I'm sorry." Minako said sadly and left.

Moments later….

My crying stopped but is still didn't lift my head up because I'm embarrassed of the scene I caused earlier. Then I heard footsteps getting closer to me. I closed my eyes so that it would only seem that I was sleeping. The footsteps stopped and it sounded like it stopped infront of me and someone tapped me on my shoulder. I was pretty sure that it was Minako still asking for an apology so I didn't lift my head. That tapping repeated for several times that I was getting annoyed. When the time came that I can't take it anymore, I lift my head up.

"WHAT?!" I shouted

There I saw it was Inky who was tapping me all along. She looked surprised but then smiled

"_Damn, Inky is so cute. She may not be the prettiest girl in class but she is the cutest._" I thought when I saw her smiled

"H-hi L onii-chan! I heard it was your birthday so, you want to go to the mall with me after class?" she asked

"_Huh? Inky is asking me to go to the mall? Does she want me to treat her?" _I thought

"Do you want me to treat you?" I asked

"What? No! Actually, it was the exact opposite. I was asking if you want me to treat you." She said "And please don't get the wrong idea."

"Yeah sure I won't and I gladly accept." I said with a big smile on my face

"See you after school!" she said as she left well, she looks excited

I looked behind me and I saw Minako near the door staring at me with her eyebrows meeting at the center. I ignored her and put my head on the table again.

2:00 PM

Geometry time

When ma'am Loria entered the room, the whole class sang happy birthday. I thought the news about today being my birthday already spread to the whole class. But, I was surprised that ma'am Loria was smiling. When the singing was done, they all shouted "Happy birthday ma'am!" I was so relieved. I thought my secret was no longer a secret to the whole class.

The class went on as usual but this time, a lot of 4th year students greeted her.

6:00 PM

It was dismissal time. I waited for Inky outside the classroom. Well, she was one of the cleaners that day. Moments later, she already finished.

"So, shall we?" I asked

She nodded

We walked to the mall and ate at starbucks. The feeling was like the first day with Minako. But this time, I'm with the less to none violent Inky. We talked about some stuff concerning her and the case between her and JP. I was surprised when she brought Minako to the topic.

"Kuya L, (it means L onii-chan. I'm tired of using that phrase.) do you like Minako?" she said as she looked at me straight in the eyes.

I looked at a distant and looked back at her. "I'm not sure myself." I said

"Why is that?" she said as she tilted her head

"Because I like a lot of girls." I said "I'm such a playboy right?"

"You know, things could go really bad if all of them finds out that you like them. Anyway, have you confessed to any of them?" she said acting like a big sister despite the fact that she is shorter and younger than me.

"Well, not yet. I'm still "verifying" if I really like one of them." I said

"Good you're safe for now. May I know who the girls that you like are?" she said with sparkling eyes

"No." I said flatly

Her smile disappeared like Kanmuri this morning.

She asked again and I decline. The debate went on and on until we decided to leave. When we were on our way to the exit, she stopped to a jewelry stall. (believe me it was really a stall not a store.) she tried a ring that was labeled "Mood rings: see how are you today"

"Kuya L look! It's changing its color." She said excitedly

"Oh please! You actually believe that? How could that even-" I said when I saw the blue colored ring turned green

"See? I told you. " she said proudly

"How much is that?" I asked

"150 yen." She said

"Let's get one each." I said as I picked a design

I paid for the two rings. When I got the items, I saw Inky smiling like Menma. (Oh Menma why did you have to die? T_T) and we rode a cab, went home, and thanked her for the starbucks treat.

7:30 PM

I arrived home and when I opened the door, there was cake and a lot of food on the table. Then,

"Happy Birthday!"

Minako, Rei, Kanmuri, Junpei and Aki jumped out and surprised me. I was glad that almost all of my friends was there. Then my tears flowed like waterfalls all because of happiness

"Guys, thank you so much for all of this. Just…thank you." I said wiping my tears

"Aww, give the celebrant a group hug!" Minako said and we all group hugged

"Enough drama let's eat! The food that I cooked is getting cold." Junpei said

Everyone looked at him except me and Aki

"Are you serious that you cooked all of that?" Kanmuri asked surprisingly as she points to the table

"Yeah Junpei cooks." Ma and Aki said at the same time

"Let's dig in!" I said as everyone agreed and get food.

Aki bought some liquor that was placed on the corner of the dining room

"Dude what is that for?" I asked

"You don't want to make the night pass without a little fight right?" he said

"Riiiiiiiiiiight." I said in agreement

The night passed with us being wasted. Kanmuri was really wild. She broke a lot of glass ware by hitting them with one of my wooden swords. While she was doing it, she always yell "Hiten mitsurugi style; xxxx" she thinks she's Kenshin. Rei was a bit noisy. She was complaining about stuff about journalism about how lazy her workmates were. Junpei was complaining about random stuff that I don't understand.

Hours later, they all became tired and fell to their slumber. Well, I was still awake but a bit sleepy because I only drank 2 bottles. I kissed Minako and Rei on their forehead as a good night kiss (Kanmuri wasn't included because I don't like her). I went upstairs to my bedroom. I thought about the great things that happened today. Especially Mitsuru being the new moderator and adviser of the club. So it means, I can be with Mitsuru as long as I want. After remembering everything, I smiled and turned off the lights.


End file.
